The MIA Spartan
by IronGiant9000
Summary: They always say that Spartan's are missing in action, but what if that is the reality of Noble Six? Falling into another universe surely didn't happen when he made the sacrifice to blow up the supercarrier, right? Unfortnately that was the case, and he just so happened to bring along 'friends' for the ride to change up the fate of the Milky Way Galaxy. Six's pairing unknown.


**Hello everyone and welcome to another new story from your favorite giant.**

**Here's another cross-over coming right at you reader's, with a mix of one of my favorite two series: Halo and Mass Effect.**

**And since this is another cross-over with Halo, who better to make the hidden factor come to the equation then our favorite Spartan-III: Noble Six.**

**So on another note before I begin.**

** If you guys are from my other story, 'The Gambling Noble State', don't worry I will be updating both of these stories side by side and will be updating constantly if I can.  
**

**So without further delay let's get this party started.**

**Chapter 1: The Day The Galaxy Changed Forever**

* * *

_**Ardent Prayer **_

_**August 14, 2552**_

_**Noble's 6 and 5's position**_

The gurgling sounds of an elite Ultra were clearly heard, as it finally died from the bullets it took from the giant chaingun that Jorge was wielding. "And stay down." He said to the corpse of the last enemy that was sent to take the team out.

"Six, there's no way to get up to the sabre's, and _Savannah _is toast. Meet me by the pelican." Jorge said into his comms to the Newest member of Noble Team.

The last of the Covenant were cleared from the hangar of the corvette, leaving Six and Jorge alone for the moment to check on the slipspace engine turned bomb. Jorge went up to the machine and checked the status of the pelican and what the situation was to leaving the Covenant corvette.

Unfortnately, it wasn't good news at all.

_"**Distance is closing in with this vessel's refueling track with the Covenant supercarrier, 76 seconds to endpoint." **_The A.I, Dot reported, Jorge kept checking the pelican's status seeing if its still going to be operational, but to no avail.

"Damn it, so its going to be like that ain't it?" He questioned the machine terminal, smacking it just out of slight frustration of this predicament that both him and Six are facing. He turned to Six telling him of their situation they now face.

"Well, I've got good news and bads news. This bird took some fire and our thruster gimbal is toast, which means the only way of this slag heap is gravity." Giving what Six was hoping the bad news.

"And the good news." The Mark V Spartan replied back to him, hoping their situation wasn't so bleak. Six didn't really think that it could get any worse in this situation if they had to fall into the atmosphere of Reach from thousands of feet in the air.

But Jorge's next words crushed any reality of that.

"That was the good news." He said somberly.

**_"At current velocity, 53 seconds to endpoint."_** The A.I giving another report. "Yeah yeah yeah." Jorge said, annoyed with the computer program just giving constant updates to their situation. His grenadier helmet looking at Six's golden polarized to tell him the grave news.

"Bad news is timer's fried and is going to have to be set manually." Jorge said to him. Giving Six the dire situation of this plan and what it entails for them.

One of them has to stay and set the bomb to explode over the supercarrier, while being caught in the explosion.

Six thought about what this means now, he couldn't go through with Jorge setting the bomb. He was a SPARTAN-II, he was made to last on the battlefield and was a bigger asset than some expendable SPARTAN-III.

He had to do it, it was the only way to stop the threat and he was the only one capable of stopping this war from claiming anymore lives.

"I'll do it." Six said in his usual monotone voice, he needed to do this it was one of the things he was built for when he got augmented. "No. I'm not letting you go through with this Six, I will set the bomb and you get out of here. They need you down there on Reach." Jorge argued back, going to Six and picking him up by his hands.

"Jorge, be reasonable with this I am a III, your a II. When III's were in training we were built for this kind of mission to sacrifice our lives. I can't let you go through with this." He tried to reason with Noble 5, but he wasn't listening to him and nothing was gonna change his mind once he made his decision.

"Listen Six, Reach has been good to me. Now the time has come for me to return the favor." He said walking Six towards the shield door to get him off the ship.

The Spartan III was struggling to get out of his grip, but it was no use he couldn't move his hands.

But Six had one more trick up his sleeve, but he didn't want to do this to the big guy.

However, Six knew this mission was on _him_, it was his fault that this was the situation they were in, and he was the one that's going to pay for his failure.

"I'm sorry." Six whispered to Jorge, with him faintly picking up his reply that came out and them right next to the hangar exit.

"For wha-" He replied softly, but didn't have time to reply, as Six used his legs to plant his feet on the ground and squatted down to judo throw Jorge out of the shield door, seeing floating into space to get him off the ship.

Jorge was shocked at the amount of strength the III had, but more importantly why Six had done that.

"Six! Why did you do that?" Jorge questioned, sounding a bit frustrated and confused from his course of action. It should of been him not Six, he has already given so much for Noble Team and more importantly Reach, but Six has barely been apart of the team and already he is giving his life for another to complete the mission.

_"Just like_ _Thom._" He thought as he fell towards the planet, but he heard Six speak to him and tell him of his actions.

"It was my mission that I led, I have to take that responsibility, also I couldn't let you undermind my commands you know how it is Lieutenant's orders." Six said, trying to joke around about the current situation he put himself into. "Beside's Jorge you know the saying, Spartan's never die they are just missing in action." He said with some finalty, turning off his communication's and turned towards the slipspace engine.

He took off his Mark V [B] helmet, seeing his reflection on the golden visor and accepting his fate on the corvette cruiser. Six chose his fate, and it was to die for the sake of Reach. He looked down at his greyish black Mark V armor and with a deep breath let out of his form, he steeled his nerves and looked at the slipspace device.

_**"20 seconds to endpoint." **_Dot explained, telling Six how much time he had left. He went towards the slipspace drive and started putting in the sequence to start the engine and take apart this supercarrier.

"Well...I guess this is a one way trip, and I'm on the next stop to hell." He said to himself, putting in the final coordinates for the Shaw-Fujikawa drive, meanwhile putting his helmet back on.

In Reach's atmosphere you could see the the _Ardent Prayer _sparking outside in space right underneath the _Long Night of Solace_, then in an instant the slipspace hole devoured the corvette instantly and the middle section of the Covenant supercarrier, splitting the ship into two pieces.

But more importantly when Jorge was looking at the slipspace rupture end, he was only thinking of Six's sacrifice and how it should of been him.

But more importantly, thinking of how this could of happened again with another 6th member of Noble Team.

_"Goodbye Six, I know you meant well. But it should of been me."_ He thought, as he started plummeting at a high velocity down to the planet.

Now a hero, Six has given his life for the sake of Reach.

For the sake of humanity and to be never seen again.

* * *

_**Eden Prime Atmosphere**_

_**August 11, 2183 CE**_

_**SSV Normandy**_

David Anderson felt a certain pressure when it came to Human-Alien relation's and especially with the Turian race with the First Contact War being apart of history, but he could set some of his anxiousness aside for the good of the Alliance.

He was feeling this way now with the council spectre named Nihlus and how they sent him to evaluate one of the first human candidate's for the Spectre program: Lieutenant Commander John Shepard of the N-7 Marine program.

"I hope you understand why I am here Captain, and what purpose I serve to the Council regarding Shepard's evaluation." Nihlus said to him before leaving to go towards the front of the ship, feeling that the jump was over and that they reached their destination of Eden Prime.

"He will show you why he was chosen and prove to you he is worthy of this position." He said back to the retreating turian.

"That remain's to be seen." He said, before the doors closed; leaving Anderson alone with his thoughts on how he meet John the first place.

Anderson was impressed when he first met Shepard at the age of 16, he saw the young teenager on the street's rolling with the Ten Street Red's and trying to get out of that life by using their money to survive. When he first went up to the young man he asked why was he doing this, as he saw a different look in his eyes compared to the regular street thug roaming on the street.

He responded as to not having really anything in life, he couldn't remeber the faces of his mother and father, nor did he ever see them when he was born. When he was a infant he lived at a ruin down old orphanage which held kids that were living the poorest lives, and he stayed there until he was 12.

Once he was an older age he decided to leave the run down facility, since the owner's never really cared and he ran into a member of the Tenth Street Red's and offered the kid a spot in the gang, he was reluctant at first because his real goal was to explore out into space by joining the military, but for that to happen he needed to do what he could to survive the cold, harsh reality of life on his own.

And so he joined up with the human centered gang, without knowing what kind of deeds their member's did on the down low.

He explained that his 4 years of being with the gang was an ordeal because while he was helped by getting funds to survive by the Red's, he hated the things that he had to do in order to live properly and obtain the money. When Anderson heard this he felt bad for the teenager, and wanted to help him realize his goal and get him out of this gang life before he goes way in over his head. So with an offer of helping out the kid of the ghetto and into the military, Shepard took it with no hesitation.

So the Captain took him under his wing and gave him a chance to prove himself by letting him sign up to join the Alliance Marine Core, and sent him off to basic training so he could finally become a soldier.

While the year's flew by, Anderson was always checking on Shepard's progress to see how he was fairing, being the concerned father figure to the kid and seeing him grow to become one of the best soldier's that the Alliance has seen. He was seeing his growth increase each time he visited the marine base, keeping an eye out on him and noticing his rise in status around the base.

It was strange to Anderson to see the once street urchin teenager turn into one of the finest soldier he had ever seen on the field. He felt proud to see the soldier he turned into and continued to impress him by signing up to become an N-7 graduate later down in his military career.

Then one of the first military operation's that John took apart of when he was fresh out of the N-7 training: The Skyllian Blitz.

He became hero that day, defending the planet Elysium from Batarian slavers and warlords, pushing them back amd making them retreat from the defense that Shepard and his battered ground troops laid down upon the battlefield that day. Anderson was concerned that he wouldn't make it through the battle, but once he heard of him still kicking and leading the charge against the Batarian's he breathed out his worries and saw him rise as a leader to humanity.

That day he was awarded the Star of Terra after the battle and was proud to see John become the hero that humanity needed.

But now, Anderson needed Shepard to succeed more than ever right now, because now the Citadel Council has their representative on the _Normandy_ and Shepard is under their radar for being the first ever human spectre.

Anderson knows Shepard has what it takes to be a spectre and Admiral Hackett also supports this claim along with him. Udina had his doubts at first from where he came from, until he realized that there wasn't really anyone like Shepard out there in the galaxy when it came to humans and decided to agree with both him and Hackett.

_"The galaxy needs a hero more than ever, and Shepard is that hero. I know he can succeed where I failed."_ Anderson thought as he remebered it like it was yesterday on why he failed and the person to blame all of this on.

But he was shook out of his thought process as the ship's speakers came on and Joker's voice came on, but instead of the usual snarky reply.

He heard his voice on the comms and he sounded shook from his tone.

"Captain... we have a visual t-that I think you wanna take a look out right now of Eden Prime, and I m-mean right now!" Joker said on the comms.

Anderson went up towards the cockpit of the Normandy and saw the forms of Nihlus, Kaiden, Shepard, standing their looking outside the window of the ship, not saying anything. While Joker just looked terrified of what was he is seeing right now.

It was strange to see Shepard's blue eyes widening in shock as he looked straight at his face with his mouth slightly opened, but it was even more shocking to see turian Nihlus with his green eyes bulging out of his head to see what he was looking at.

"What the hell is the matter with all of yo-." Anderson said, but stopped from finishing his sentence as he saw what the other's looked at, and had almost the same reaction.

There was purple medium sized corvette looking ship that didn't look familiar to any of them coming out of a slipspace portal, but what followed it was what everyone was gaping at.

A colossal purple part of a ship that could almost eclipse the planet of Eden Prime, was slowly coming out of the portal and was following the corvette in its path of colliding with the human colony planet.

There wasn't really any explaination from anyone in the cockpit and Anderson doubted that anyone was going to give one from the people in the cockpit, or for that matter of fact anyone on the ship.

Breaking out of his stupor Anderson went back to the meeting room to broadcast this to Hackett or any Alliance brass that could check the transmission. The captain needed to get this to the Alliance and fast to get the desired effect.

He needed to call any Alliance ship near the area and find out what the hell this was and what they were going to be dealing with.

Because he had a feeling that the start of this mission has already gone FUBAR right from the get go.

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

**So... How was this first chapter of this Cross-Over Good? Bad? Strange?**

**I know it was a little short, but this the introductory chapter and I needed to at least make this intro short before I get into the good stuff.**

**Honestly I love doing stories about Noble Six and I knew I would love putting the Lone Wolf in the ME universe. Also I am in love with the Mass Effect universe or what it has to bring to the table, so why not bring our dear Noble Six into universe he knows almost nothing about.**

**But if you didn't know Six definitely is in some shit now, and he brought some of the war with him.**

**What do I mean, well... things are gonna get a little bit more alien with the 'friends' that he brought along for the ride, and let me tell you things are gonna get worse when our friends the Geth and Saren coming into the fray.**

**But that's for the next chapter's to come.**

**Also sorry if there wasn't any action this chapter, but there is definitely gonna be some of it next chapter.**

**One last thing about overpowering Jorge, I made Six a little bit more buffed up and also Jorge was caught off guard from the quick manuever. So that's why I did that. So that doesn't mean Jorge is weak and Six is gonna be godlike in this story.**

**I just wanted to clear that up with you guys.**

**Anyway that's all for now, this is IronGiant9000 and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

**P.S: Have any comments or question's PM me about any kind of things you would like to talk about in the story.**

**Next Chapter: Deadly First Encounters**


End file.
